Only Holding On
by Kataline
Summary: Tori doesn't understand why he's always gone, and why when he does return he's stained with blood. Is it because of her that he leaves? Because he doesn't need her anymore? She loves him dearly but when she finds out his secret will she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Only Holding On**

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning**

My hand twitched but I kept my eyes closed. I could feel him watching me. His foot kicked against mine and my eyes snapped open, aiming a death glare at him.

"What the hell do you want Yusuke."

"This is so boring. Why cant we just go." the whine in his tone sent my teeth grinding. I sighed in relief when the school bell rang, releasing us from this hell pit. His hand tugged on the back of my braid.

"Don't touch me." my voice was acidic.

"What crawled up your ass and died." he snapped getting offended.

"I'm just not having a good day." I got up to walk out of the room but was stopped by his hand grabbing my wrist.

"Tori, what's wrong, you've been like this for weeks now. What happened to you." genuine concern shone through his features.

"I…I don't know." the sting of tears came but I held them back. I pulled from his grip and walked away. "I'll see you at home."

The sun beat down but the breeze kept it cool enough to wear a hoodie comfortably. I watched my feet as I walked along the path that led to the woods. I didn't want to go in there but I kept moving forward. I haven't ventured toward the woods in three weeks now I couldn't find enough courage until now. I had to know if it was real.

~~_Flashback~~~ _

_I was running late and I would get locked out if I didn't get home soon. My chest tightened as I pushed myself to run faster. I decided to take the short cut through the parks woods, it was the quickest way to get home. _

"_Hello kitten." his voice was deep and threatening. But when I saw him I tried to stifle my laugh. He looked weak, his limbs seemed elongated with almost no muscle and his long grimy hair hung well past his slumped shoulders. _

"_Get out of my way loser, I don't have time for you." I took on a fighting stance and while my expression was taunting. He smiled over his rotting teeth. I didn't see him move but in a second he was gone. That's when I begun to panic. I felt his hand wrap itself around my throat. _

"_If you scream I'll kill you." his breath reeked of decaying flesh. I felt my back connect with the dirt, I was frozen with fear that is until I felt his fingers trailing there way up my stomach. I struggled attempting to get out of his grip. He brought his face next to mine and ran his tongue from my jaw to my temple making me gag in disgust. My skirt got pulled up, I was terrified. I couldn't think of how to fight back, my mind went blank as my eyes clouded over. _

_I shook my head. I was holding a rock and it was cutting into my hand. I dropped it, and stood shakily. My entire body trembled, blood as everywhere. It was soaked into the ground and my clothing, splattered across my face and the trees. I stumbled home to find my mother passed out on the couch, my brother was no where to be found. I stripped off my soiled clothes and stuffed them deep in the garbage before getting in the shower and rinsing away the foreign blood. I scrubbed until my skin was raw. I turned the water off, and that's when it hit me. My knees connected with the porcelain tub and I let my self curl into a fetal position and cry. _

I stopped walking when I recognized the area where it happened. The blood was gone and so was the body. My heart began to race, someone knew. The run home was short, mom was at the bar and Yusuke, like usual, was no where to be found. I was more then grateful to have the house to myself, without missing a beat I flipped the TV on and went directly to the news channel. I surfed every news channel we had and hugged my knees tighter, my end result was nothing.

~Ominous POV~

"What do you want binky breath?" the teens voice was coated in defiance.

"We have found a demons body in the park near your house Yusuke. Form the looks of it, the demon was beaten to death."

"So what. I beat demons all the time."

"Yes but this was a brutal unauthorized murder. He was killed by his skull being repeatedly bashed with a rock. So here's where your detective work comes in, I need you to find out who killed him and no matter what the cost, bring them to me. Inform the rest of the team, I'll be checking in with your progress." With a almost inaudible 'pop' the young ruler disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Holding On**

**Chapter Two:**

**Honesty **

A month has passed since Yusuke had talked with Koenma. So far nothing suspicious had taken place and the trail was stone cold.

Yusuke chased the demon to the outermost city boundaries before it disappeared. He slowed to a walk and kicked the ground roughly.

"I lost him" he yelled over his shoulder, three boys joined him in the clearing where the demon had vanished.

"Again Urameshi? Your off your game."

"Shut it Kuwabara." the raven haired teen turned on his heel and headed toward the city, the other three following silently behind him.

~Tori's POV~

I heard the door fly open.

"I'm home!" a male voice bellowed into the apartment. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom isn't home Yusuke!" I yelled back before retreating into the main entrance. "Hello Kuwabara," I looked around Yusuke seeing two boys I had never met before, "and others."

"Oh, Tori, this is Hiei and Kurama." I didn't miss the look Kurama gave Yusuke after he said his name, like Yusuke had given too much away. I gave the boys a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Where've you been all day?"

"Just hanging with the guys" I could tell he was lying but let it drop, if he didn't want to tell me then fine.

"Whatever." I sharply turned and headed toward the kitchen, so I could keep an ear on my brothers conversation.

"Yusuke, I was unaware you even had a sister." The redhead, Kurama spoke almost under his breath. Next to come was Kuwabara's loud laughter.

"Yea…and there twins!" he found something absolutely hilarious in that fact, that I just didn't grasp.

"Does she know?" this time he was much quieter, I had to strain to hear him.

"No, so don't say anything." Yusuke snapped back, unaware of my listening in. My steps were silent as I entered the room.

"What aren't you telling me." From behind I saw Yusuke's back tighten.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Yusuke! You've been hiding something from me for almost a year now." the anger I felt was clear in my words.

~_Two Hours Later~_

He explained everything. It started with the accident, when he had died but came back, he told me about three worlds, about fighting demons, about his "powers", at first I laughed, I thought he was trying to pull on a joke but when I saw the look in his eyes my laughter halted, a moment later I threw up.

"Tori! Are you ok?" Yusuke held my hair back.

"Yea," I took a deep shakey breath and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. "Yea. Just let me wash off." I wavered on my feet and stumbled to the bathroom, Yusuke went to the kitchen to get the mop. Pulling my hair back into a low pony I brushed my teeth vigorously then stared at my reflection in the mirror, for twins I was so unlike Yusuke. Our only similarities was our short tempers and raven black hair.

The vomit was cleaned up by the time I came back into the living area. I mumbled a quick thanks to my brother for doing the dirty work, he nodded in appreciation. My stomach knotted when I thought about what I was going to do, its time for my brother to know the truth about me and what happened.

"Yusuke?" my voice was so quiet I was surprised when his head moved in my direction. "I…I.." tears were starting to collect in my eyes as my voice shook, "I killed someone." my gaze was transfixed on the ground, I didn't dare look up.

"Tori," his tone was so calm, collected. Nothing like the Yusuke I know. "Tell me what happened." and so I began from the beginning.

"A few months ago I was coming home, and I took the short cut through the woods in Meiou park. There was a strange looking man there, almost like he was waiting for me." I held back the tears and continued, "he…he attacked me and then I blacked out and when I came too…there was blood everywhere, and he was dead." the tears streamed freely down my cheeks, leaving droplets on the floor. Yusuke kept whispering 'no' under his breath.

"Yusuke, we have to." Kurama spoke from the corner, his face eerily masked by shadows.

"NO!" Yusuke whipped around giving Kurama a death glare. The redhead just calmly gazed back until my brother came to terms with what he said and looked down giving a small nod. He finally faced me, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Tori, there's someone you need to meet, but first." he looked to Kurama and nodded once more, the red head advanced, he extended his hand, palm up and blew a dust into my face.


End file.
